The present disclosure generally relates to knowledge bases and computerized systems and methods for extracting and storing information regarding entities. More particularly, and without limitation, the disclosed embodiments relate to computerized systems and methods for extracting and storing information regarding entities from electronic documents available over a network, such as the Internet.
Documents exist in various forms and contain troves of information. In the computer age, electronic documents are continually generated and publicly available over the Internet and other sources. Examples of electronic documents include webpages, articles, press releases, news items, technical papers, and the like. Such documents may be indexed by a search engine and stored in one or more databases to enable electronic access and retrieval of information by users.
Electronic documents may provide information on a wide variety of topics, as well as persons, places, and things. For example, such documents may refer to products, sports stars, songs, and books. Many users may wish to search for and review information from documents, including information regarding entities. Conventional knowledge bases, however, can fail to provide up-to-date or reliable information regarding entities and other information desired by users.